


The wedding of the century

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Come to it!





	The wedding of the century

Our story begins shortly before the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, in Draco's bedroom to be exact. His best men Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are trying to calm him down.

Draco muttered, "He might change his mind."

Goyle disagreed, "He wouldn't ever do that, Draco."

Crabbe added, "He loves you more than he ever loved anyone before, you know that."

Draco lifted his head out of his hands and smiled. "For once in your life, you're both absolutely correct."

Goyle gasped. "We are?"

Draco got up from his chair and beamed, "You two are my lifesavers."

Crabbe asked, "We saved your life?"

Draco nodded and grinned. "You fools are my best friends and I wouldn't have ever said yes to him if you hadn't been there for me."

Goyle said, "Yeah, now let's go get you married!"

Crabbe and Goyle escorted Draco to the altar at the end of the aisle and stood either side of him.

They both whispered, "Don't worry, we're here if you forget any of your vows."

Draco winked at them and mouthed, "I'll be fine."

The music started and Draco saw Harry enter the Great Hall and walk slowly towards him. He was looking sexier than usual, in fact he looked like an angel. 

As Harry walked past Draco, he murmered, "Looking hot, babe."

Draco smirked at him.

Their official was Headmistress McGonagall, She had volunteered to be the woman who sealed the deal between the two boys she had watched grow into men.

Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat and began, "Thank you all for attending today, I know it's been hard on everybody after The Battle of Hogwarts. But, I appreciate you all taking time out of your day to witness this spectacular act of love between these two men who I first saw walk through these very doors as children and I can't quite believe I have the honour of officiating their wedding."

Harry smirked. "I bet you put a wager on us."

Headmistress McGonagall smiled. "I did actually, it was on the day we first met. I knew from that day on that you two would end up together, it just took a lot longer than I expected. Two marriages and four children later, here we are."

A tear rolled down Headmistress McGonagall's cheek as she continued, "Do you Harry James Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Harry stated, "I do."

Headmistress McGonagall asked, "And do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Draco replied, "I do."

Headmistress McGonagall went on, "You may exchange vows now."

Harry recited, "From the day we first met, I knew you were special. Despite your apparent cocky nature, I knew that deep down you truly did want to be my friend of your own accord and not just because your father ordered you to be. So when you revealed your feelings for me on the top of Gryffindor tower, I freaked out. Yes I did declare I loved you too, but it never really hit me until I married Ginny and by then it was too late. So I kept quiet as James, Albus and Lily were born and I never revealed my feelings for you to my own wife because I thought she would hate me for it. But, I was proved very wrong. She accepted my true nature and insisted that we marry before James' eighteenth birthday, so here we are."

Draco chuckled and grinned. "I remember every day we spent together even when I bullied you, especially when the imposter Moody turned me into a ferret. That was the first time I heard you laugh like that and I vowed that I'd one day make you laugh like that again. So here I go. Madam Hooch walks into a pub. The barkeep says, “Hey, we have booze named after you!” Hooch beams, “You have a drink named Rolanda?”"

Harry laughed.

Draco continued, "I love you Harry and like you, I hid those feelings deep down even after that day. I married Astoria Greengrass, the woman my father wanted me to marry and Scorpius was born. Like you, Astoria accepted my feelings for you and also insisted on our wedding."

Headmistress McGonagall told them, "You may exchange rings now."

Harry put Draco's ring on first and then Draco put Harry's ring on.

Headmistress McGonagall smirked. "I'm not even going to ask if anyone objects to your marriage because let's face it, we've all been waiting for this day for ages."

She concluded, "I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom."

Draco pulled Harry into a passionate kiss.


End file.
